Professionals, such as operating doctors, dentists, hygienists, EMT, etc., require a light to provide adequate illumination to the operating filed. Having this light comes from the point of view of the user allows for shadow-free operation. The technology for providing the medical field, for example, this illumination is dominated by battery powered LED headlights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,709, which is assigned to the Assignee of the instant application, and whose contents is incorporated by reference, herein, discloses a headlight mounted illumination device comprising a user-worn battery pack that provides electrical energy to a surgical glass headlight (see FIGS. 3 and 4, for example). This system incorporates a rechargeable battery pack with a power cord connected to a head or frame (temple) mounted LED headlight. The power cord extends from the battery pack, which may be located on a belt or a shirt, for example, up towards the frame and routed along the frame towards the headlight assembly.
This current technology is cumbersome for the user as the battery pack is uncomfortable to wear and management of the power cord requires special care to avoid the cord catching on things in the working environment or interfering with the medical professional's movement.
Hence there is a need in the industry for a system that provides appropriate electrical energy to the head-mounted light while eliminating the burden that the power cord introduces.